Dream come true
by Hun
Summary: You've asked for this and I've written it. Sequel for 'Just a little present'


Hello everybody!

Since some of you really wanted me to write a sequel to 'Just a little present' I did:)) I hope you'll enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Dream come true**

You're a nervous wreck. Tomorrow is the day of your wedding. You had been dating with your boyfriend for almost three years when he finally asked you to marry him. In your happiness you immediately said yes.

All of your friends were excited and your mother was glad that you have finally found somebody who will give you a peaceful and loving life. Your father was happy too, he had somebody to go to football matches with. And you were a glowing little princess. Up until the previous night.

You went out with your friends for a last enormous party-night before your wedding. You went to a dance-hall and you were having the time of your life, dancing, drinking and talking with your friends. Suddenly a love-song started. Goodbye my lover. And then came the heart-attack.

Out of nowhere he was standing right before you, asking you to dance. You couldn't say a single word when he took your hand and led you to the dance-floor. You couldn't believe he was there. Almost five years passed since that dream. Or hadn't it been it? During the years you managed to convince yourself that it was just your wild imagination that created that wonderful night. But deep down in your heart you always knew that it was real. That he was real. Otherwise you wouldn't have kept the rose you had found on your pillow.

You didn't dare to look into his eyes. Instead, panicking, you looked towards your friends. They just sat there with huge grins on their faces. Of course they knew that you were obsessed with the Phantom. And surely they thought that you were enjoying your dance with that sexy masked man. If only they had known…

"Why did you betray me?" that mysterious deep voice brought you back from your thoughts.

"I…I…" you tried to say something but failed.

Finally you looked into his eyes but wished you hadn't. Those beautiful greenish eyes bored into your very soul. They were filled with sadness, yearning and… love. You felt tears in your eyes but didn't bother with trying to keep them back.

"You just disappeared, how could I…" you started but you were silenced by his lips.

"You knew I was real. You felt it… Don't leave me" he whispered then disappeared among the crowd.

Somehow you managed to go back to your table. Your friends saw everything and they tried to ask you about it but you couldn't tell them. So you took a cab and went home.

Today you acted like nothing has happened. But you knew that something has changed.

------------------------------

You are standing before the entrance of the church in you wonderful white wedding-dress. Everything is in place and slowly you start to walk towards the altar led by your father.

Your handsome fiancé is waiting for you with an incredibly boyish smile on his face. And you can't help but wonder how would it look like if the man standing there was somebody else…

The priest starts the ceremony but you don't hear a word from it. Your head is filled with thoughts of your lover. You continuously hear his voice in your head pleading to stay with him. Tears are roaming down your face as you slowly realize that if you marry to this man beside you, you'll never see him again.

„Do you take this man as you husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protecthim, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" the voice of the priest wakes you from your daydreaming.

"Don't leave me…"

You look at your fiancé but can't say anything.

"Don't leave me…"

Everybody's waiting for your answer, the priest asks you again.

"Don't leave me…"

And in that moment you know what you have to do.

"I'm sorry" you whisper then run out of the building.

You get into your father's car and drive away and only then you realize that you have no idea where to go. Obviously you can't go home but where then? Suddenly you know the answer and you decide to go to the only place where you always feel free and happy. To the playground.

It's raining heavily so when you arrive there it's almost empty. Only almost because there's somebody sitting in a swing. You know that it's him so slowly you approach him. As you go he stands up and looks at you. Your dress is soaked your veil lays forgotten is the car, your make-up is all over your face but you know that you've made the right decision. You quicken up your pace and at the end you literally run into his arms.

"You've come" he whispers and in that moment you don't even care how did he know that you'll go there.

"Of course I've come, Erik. I love you" you cry holding him tightly.

Picking up he carries you to a car then getting in he drives away.

"You can drive?" you ask surprised.

"My Darling" he says smiling at you. "What do you thing I have been doing during these five years?"

And then you understand. He didn't leave you, he was getting ready for you. To make a life in which both of you can live happily.

"I'm sorry" you say suddenly ashamed.

"There's no need to say sorry. You're here and this is all that matters."

About fifteen minutes later he pulls into a driveway and you can't stop the gasp that escapes your mouth. As soon as you see the house you know that your home is there.

"It's beautiful" you say amazed as you walk towards the house.

"My Lady" Erik bows then suddenly he picks you up and carries you to the house.

"I missed you" you admit when he puts you down.

"Not as much as I missed you" he says kissing your neck.

The familiar feeling awakes in you and when he looks up you see the same desire in his eyes as you have in yours. Without a word he picks you up again and carries you to the bedroom. To your bedroom.

Everything is just as slow as your first night together was. When you're free from your clothes for a long time you just kiss and caress the other. His hands and mouth are all over you giving you the touches you've waited for so long. In return you give him the same treatment. You want to show him your love, your desire, your devotion, everything you feel for him.

Slowly you reach out to remove his mask and you're delighted when he allows you to. It's not a surprise to see what's underneath it. You knew it exactly and you don't care about it. Lovingly you run your fingers on his marred cheek and place a kiss on his skin.

Knowing that you have fully accepted him he gently joins you. Tears fill your eyes at the sensation and your body trembles in ecstasy. Slowly you run your fingertips up his back and taking this as a command he starts to move in you.

You feel like you're dead and gone to heaven. To feel him inside of you, to feel his hot and quickened breath upon your skin and to know that he loves you takes you away from this world to an other where the sun is always shining and you never have to feel the sadness and pain you have to in this one.

You make love for hours and hours never caring about the world outside. For you nothing else exists in those moments, only Erik and the undying love you feel for each other.

* * *

Well that's it and I think I've done what I had to: I got you and Erik together! What morewould a phangirl ask for?

Your loving authoress


End file.
